Avenging Spider-Man Meets White Tiger
by cornholio4
Summary: What if instead of SHIELD it was the Avengers that recruited Spider-Man? What would SHIELD cadet White Tiger do when she first meets the youngest member of the Avengers? Possible romance.


**Never thought I would write a fanfic of this show (I am excited for the upcoming Marvel's Spider-Man cartoon) but here we go, here it was Spider-Man who joined the Avengers instead of Falcon (since I think his role as the young newbie suits Spidey more than Falcon) and Tony came to Spider-Man before Fury could. Since I thought it fit better in this case I decided to call the heroes by their identities instead of their real names like I usually do in these stories.**

16 year old teenage superhero Spider-Man could not believe his luck, he had been Spider-Man for a year and after his fight with the supervillain the Trapster, he got a message from Tony Stark THE Iron Man (technological billionaire genius and one of his favourite superheroes ever) inviting him to join the newly put back together Avengers team! Of course he still put up with some ranting from Daily Bugle Communications CEO J. Jonah Jameson, his normal life at Midtown High and keeping his identity secret from his Aunt May but he was living the superhero dream!

Right now he, Iron Man and Captain America were dealing with a certain threat in Manhattan, New York while the others were dealing with a different one in another part of the town. The threat being a large bulky silver armoured suit with an Arc Reactor similar to the Iron Man's suit. "After I deal with your little circus freak club Tony, I will end your life taking Stark Industries for myself and then I will make billions off the Iron Monger suit." The man in the armor said trying to grab Iron Man only for him to keep flying out of his way.

 **This is Obadiah Stane, he was a business partner of Tony Stark's dad who worked with Tony until a falling out when he decided to halt making weapons for Stark Industries. He found designs for the Arc Reactor and he had scientists make him his own giant armor which he calls the Iron Monger.**

Iron Man then blasted repulsor blasts at the Iron Monger's torso and then Captain America threw his mighty shield at the torso making it seem like it was detached a bit. "I think I got this Iron Man and Cap." Spider-Man said slinging his web to the Iron Monger's torso and pulled it off revealing a balding man with grey facial hair by the name of Obadiah Stane in the cockpit. Spider-Man then leaped to the top of the suit and then pulled Stane out of the Iron Monger causing it shut down.

"Good work there son, I think you did a fine job." Cap told Spider-Man making the younger hero look up at the two older heroes with glee under his mask as agents of the anti terrorist spy organisation SHIELD were taking a glaring Obadiah Stane away.

"You did good, glad I picked you for our team kid." Iron Man told Spider-Man with a smile a under his helmet. Spider-Man then saluted to them and asked if he could swing around the city for a while to which they said they would meet him at Avengers Tower. While this was happening some individuals were watching footage from the Hellicarrier the airborne headquarters of SHIELD.

"Spider-Man had a year of experience on the streets, I had my eye on it but it seemed that Tony Stark and the Avengers did so as well and got to him before I could." Nick Fury the Director of SHIELD said to the cadets of SHIELD's teenage hero program which included Nova, White Tiger, Iron Fist and Luke Cage.

"I can't believe that the Avengers took someone called Spider-Man into their team before even coming to me." Nova asked agitated but Iron Fist looked a bit impress as well as Luke Cage.

"Make no mistake Spider-Man has potential which the Avengers hope to help him realise, just as I hope to realise the potential in all of you." Fury told them as he showed them footage of Spider-Man catching criminals and supervillains in his first year on the streets.

The one called White Tiger looked on a big jealous and impressed. " _I am not sure about the name or costume, plus the footage of him joking around seems like he does not take things seriously..._ " White Tiger thought to herself. White Tiger then took a moment and then continued thinking " _still the fact that the Avengers decided that he should join them should mean that there is something special about him and he has been at this for a year? I might want to talk with him and see for myself what he is like in person..._ "

White Tiger then made plans to see if she could track this Spider-Man down on her own and have a talk with him face to face...

 **This is a short story which may be finished in a chapter or two. I admit that the Iron Monger as well as Loki, Justin Hammer and Arnim Zola are among my favourite MCU villains so I decided to put him in this story with his design inspired by the movie look like a lot of designs in the Avengers Assemble cartoon.**


End file.
